


To Be With You

by serenityxdragon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hollstein - Freeform, I might edit this later I just need to post it because I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: It's over, it's done, they're alive, they're okay.They're okay.





	

It was Laura who got up first, all smiles like she hadn't just died, like Carmilla hadn't just seen-

Well.

She intertwined their fingers, feeling her own pulse, feeling Carmilla's. She tugged Carm to her feet, wiping her tears away, laughing into another kiss. They were alive. They were alive. "We're alive," she said, echoing her own thoughts. "We're-"

"Alive, Laura, you said it," Carmilla said, Laura's name on her lips like a prayer. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Laura's ear, then gently, gently caressed Laura's cheek. Her other hand was still fastened to Laura's like if they let go they would both die.

Again.

Kirsch and Mel turned the camera off and left. Mel had her people to take care of. Kirsch needed to find Danny. LaF and Perry had left because Perry was about to have a panic attack if she didn't get out of those robes _right then_ and LaF _really_ needed medical attention for their eye.

So it was just the two of them.

The two of them and a hundred unsung promises.

"I-" Laura started.

"Do you want to go outside?" Carmilla said, breathless.

"Okay," she said softly. "Don't let go of me."

"Never."

They made their way up, up, through the pit, past broken people and tear stained faces and so much hope that finally it was over. Finally everything was gonna be okay.

The sun was up, and they were clinging to each other, just two people who almost lost everything but didn't lose each other.

Carmilla had her arm draped over Laura's shoulder, and Laura had her hand around Carmilla's waist, and they were pulling each other closer even though it was impossible. Almost losing the person you love is one hell of a kick, huh?

"I love you," Laura said, her eyes shining as she looked over at the love of her life.

"I love you too," Carmilla said.

There are some things that words can't express. Love is one of them. And try as hard as you might, three words is never enough.

"I love you more," Laura said.

Carmilla let out an incredulous laugh. "Laura," she said warningly.

"What? You think you can beat that?"

"I love you more than I love the stars," Carmilla said, her thumb rubbing circles on the top of Laura's shoulder.

"That's pretty convincing," Laura admitted, leaning more solidly against Carmilla. "I love you more than I love Doctor Who. _And_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I'm impressed you can admit that," Carmilla said, the smile on her face growing wider.

"I love you more than I love happy endings," Laura said, her voice solemn for a moment. They stopped walking, and Laura leaned in, as if to press a kiss to Carmilla's lips. Then she pulled back with a devious smile on her face- "race you."

"Laura-" Carmilla said, utterly teased.

"I know you don't have super speed anymore!" Laura said from ahead of her.

Laura ended up stopping to let Carmilla catch up with her, because the lack of touching was definitely not what she wanted. Carmilla swept her up in her arms, burying her head in the crook of Laura's neck, her cheek pressed against Laura's pulse. "I'm never going to leave you," Carmilla whispered, her voice a low rasp beside Laura's ear.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god oh my god ok  
> I wrote this to "there's nothing better," thanks Laura Hollis for the song rec, it made me cry.


End file.
